


For the First Time, What's past is past

by s_makeu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Hyuck, Cliche, M/M, Oneshot, Paris Setting, Slow Setting, Slow happy ending, Strangers to Lovers, Toxic Relationship, Wish I could create a good mood with my lack of writing skills, actually boring than it sounds like, few lines, more like storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_makeu/pseuds/s_makeu
Summary: Heartbreak is the most painful thing that ever happened to Donghyuck but it would never be as painful as being in a toxic relationship.





	For the First Time, What's past is past

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't expect a lot, I just feel so emo rn and decided to write whats on my mind for an Markhyuck au ((((:  
> And it will seem so out of context? out of place and very messy writing but please try to understand im sorry ljakgfdhjk

You see, this guy Jarred who Donghyuck dearly love was not the same person he first fell in love with anymore. Everyday for 2 years, Donghyuck looks at the mirror, takes a deep breath. He didn’t like it when Hyuck wears his favorite purple hoodie, making horrible critics that he fails to see how Hyuck reacts. “Haha, yeah..i’m sorry this is the only clothe available at the moment” deep inside Hyuck is breaking and falling into pieces. 

Hyuck would share his favorite music to him but he always said he didn’t get it. But Hyuck dearly love and understand the lyrics and it hurts so much to swallow the cruel statement from his own boyfriend. It was a harsh relationship - a suffocating one at that.

He could only think of why he ever so dearly love this person, but if anything, he can’t let him go. Jarred was the only person that he ever has. He feels lonely without him, so he clings to him whenever he could. He would only hide and endure the harsh comments and the heartbreaking remarks of Jarred because of it. 

So for Hyuck to break up with him was the toughest, most unbearable moment in his life. To let go of someone you love so much. “I-im so sorry, I can’t do this anymore as much as I love you” Choosing pain for the best. Tears painting his ever bronze skin as he walk away, hands covering his mouth as if preventing him from going back in there. He shivers as he walk down the apartment. Hyuck swore to himself that he’s content with loneliness and no one is ever worth the risk being in love anymore.

For eight months Hyuck has been visiting an old cafe by a waterfront. Small old boats lightly dances with the calm waves. Sunlight shining through the waters. The day was warm and the pile of colorful organized garden of flowers outside were blooming, the early morning dew on every strand of grass making the brick pavements moist. Hyuck rides his old bicycle everytime to explore the small historic area. He stands on the bridge under a willow tree everytime he passes it. He still reminisces Jarred but he swore he’s ready to move on. He was blinded with love and fear of loneliness. He embraced his flaws and accepted the reality. Moving on is the best way to turn one’s life again. But he still swore to himself never to love again. And loving someone means hurting and breaking up in the end.

Hyuck parks his bicycle just beside the cool willow tree and sets off to sit by it, his legs dropping meters away from the water. The willow tree serves a kind cool ambiance and shade against the sun and it was the place Hyuck relaxes the most. He would write anything on his tiny pocket notebook about his thoughts, about his wishes. He would sit for hours before riding off again to shop for clothes that suits his taste, rather than to suit someone’s taste. Just around the corner he visits his favourite bakery to eat his favorite strawberry cupcakes eating the strawberries first before settling into the said old cafe to drink small cups of coffee. Hyuck always seats on the farthest corner of the old place by the large window. He reads his books and sketches and orders cookies from time to time. The outside of the cafe starts to fog up and the window made foggy edge that sets the mood even more cozy. 

Small droplets of rain slowly splattering outside and the cafe turned into this beautiful melodramatic scenario, the sound of people getting muffled as Donghyuck put on his headphones and listen to the music he always shared with his ex, slight annoyance creeping into him. The room is getting chilly but warm at the same time. Lights yellow and radiating everything but not making the room too bright and not too dim. 

“Cliché as shit” Donghyuck murmurs to himself. As he continue to note down nonsense.

While Donghyuck was busy with his notes, a person at the middle table was having a great attention over Hyuck. He couldn't believe a boy like Hyuck exist. His soft caramel skin, his fluffy dark brown hair and his Oh so lovely constellation like beauty marks was enough to make him stand and approach the tan boy.

“Uhm Hi!” 

Donghyuck’s mouth hang open in confusion before responding “Oh hi?” Hyuck was honestly creeped out because no one ever approached him for the last eight months he’s visited this cafe so it was a little weird. Hyuck puts on his “social” face.

“My names Mark by the way..” The taller boy before sitting on the same table with hyuck. “..im a photographer” Hyuck chuckles at the way Mark was kinda showing off his camera 

“Can I. Can I take a picture of you? You just look so astonishing” before Hyuck could reject his offer, Mark was already setting his camera for Hyuck. So he didn’t have a choice but strike a ‘stolen’ pose. Both giggled just after.

Soon after they spend their time together much more. Hyuck walked in expecting Mark would be late but he got there an hour earlier than Hyuck. He found Mark so unique, he laughs at Hyuck’s jokes when Jarred never did. The way Mark laughed like an idiot and the sounds he make when he do so makes Hyuck feel at peace. And he didn't know how nice that is.

Donghyuck has started smiling again and actually anticipated his days like no other. He sits alone under the Willow tree but he's all about thinking of Mark.

Mark was babbling all about how he never met a person who is as interested with Michael Jackson as Hyuck and he finds it very interesting and unique.  
They tell stories and they both don’t know why, Donghyuck coming off a little shy filtering out events due to habits he had with his ex.  
Whenever Mark arrives at the cafe first, he would always stand and wave. They would talk about why spiderman is the best. They felt comfortable with each other. They would sit side by side in the cafe. They talk about shocking stories and interesting ideas that both of them would be really be into. Mark would talk about movies that his family watches. They talk about their past relationships - Jarred was no exception from the topic.

And half a year later on one cozy day, when the clouds where just slightly covering the sun. Mark would hold his hands and they walk together side by side, both silent. Eyes glancing at each other from time to time. They both smile softly walking down the streets.

They both walked down the block to Mark’s car when Hyuck almost brought his ex up - but Mark was quick to respond “I really liked watching romantic movies” and Hyuck almost let a tear fall down his face when he noticed that. He know Mark was aware and understood Hyuck’s feelings and why he was so guarded. But he melts about how Mark was interested in what Hyuck was gonna say. Every Christmas Hyuck wished he could tell Jarred about many things but he was not interested, so for Mark to be interested to him like this made him tear up. 

Facing Mark and holding both his hands, their fingers intertwined and as if the world has slowed down. Mark loves him. He loves Mark. A tear finally rolled down the youngers cheek and the taller boy finally holds his waist closer to press their lips together. 

And for the first time in a while Hyuck could genuinely smile

And for the first time, what’s past is past.

**Author's Note:**

> Wheew! that was embarrassing, I only wish now that you enjoyed it and even understood the messages? idk lol  
> BUT N E WAYS!! THank You for reading(if you did haha) istg im so lame at this klsdfhdks
> 
> Leave a uhh..kudos? yey~ ily <333


End file.
